


Cullen and Coffee

by KarmelZilla



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, hinted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmelZilla/pseuds/KarmelZilla
Summary: Cullen is Exhausted. The Inquisitor forces him to go to bed.





	

“Maker's breath,” the commander breathed in frustration, standing, and wiping at the spilled coffee down his chest and in his lap. He really shouldn't have been holding his coffee while reading the reports, but he was just so tired and couldn't keep the dark liquid from his lips. The rim of the cup was resting on his bottom lip, the cool tin of the cup, not yet warmed by the third helping of the boiling liquid. His eyes scanned the words on the papers before him, the scent of the coffee pooling into his nose and mouth, making the saliva coating his tongue accumulate.  
When he started mouthing the words he read, that was his first mistake. The movement of his lips causing the liquid inside to slosh around and spill onto his hand and down his chin. The unexpected liquid caused him to jump, his second mistake. The jostle of his pained and surprised nerves, caused him to spill the mug down his chest and into his lap.  
The commander whispered a curse, roughly putting the mug down on his desk, pulling the hot, soaked material of his shirt away from his skin, pulling the fabric over his head and tossing it to the floor, frowning down at his wet pants. Andraste, help him. It looked like he had soiled himself. Groaning, he rubbed the back of his neck and then froze when giggles filled the room.  
Cullen's head jerked to the door, his cheeks turning a nice pink when he saw Ilithyia's hand over her mouth, trying to hide her laughter and obviously falling. “In-Inquisitor. How...when did you get here?” He asked, stuttering, and looking everywhere around her, but never at her.  
She giggled some more, cleared her throat, and then straightened. “I came to ask if you wanted to eat dinner with me, but got distracted by you reading. It's not my fault you're oblivious.” She said with a shrug, trying to keep her eyes on his, even they were looking above her shoulder at the moment, and not at the dark stain on the front of his pants.   
“Oh, uh,” He rubbed harder at the back of his neck, his pants were uncomfortable now and he really wanted to change them. Ilithyia saw his stiff posture and the uncomfortable set into his features. A smile spread over her lips and she walked up to him, fingers lightly touching the reddened skin of his chest. “What am I going to do with you Cullen?”  
He finally looked down at her and the red mark on his skin, shrugging slightly. “It was an honest mistake.” He said softly.  
She nodded, “I saw.” She saw the dark circles under his eyes, the shaking of muscles needing rest, food, probably water, but mostly rest. She watched him get lost in the reports, his lips moving to the words in his mind, something that always happened when he delved into his work, mind completely focused. She thought it was the most adorable thing ever, watching him read anything. “When was the last time you actually slept?”  
He let out slow breath, resting a hand on her hip. He couldn't recall the last time he slept through the whole night, no wait. He could. It was a mouth ago, two nights after the Inquisition won the war, he made love to Ilithyia and they fell into a deep, much needed sleep, snuggled together. “Our celebratory love making.” He answered her honestly, referring to the night what she always call it, telling him they deserved this love making and sleep.  
She remembered that night, the night that was a month ago. They slept together most nights, and she thought he had been falling asleep right along with her, but she guessed she was wrong.  
“I've slept a little a night, but then I would have nightmares and not be able to go to sleep. So, I started drinking more coffee throughout the day and I'm sure that didn't help at all.” He chuckled to himself, “Now the coffee is just a need, it's so good and the only thing really keeping me awake. I was just a fool, spilling it all over myself.” He said, cheeks going from pink to scarlet, blood filling them at his embarrassment.  
Ilithyia leaned forward to press her lips lightly to his damaged skin, pushing him back slightly. “Come on, solider. Up that ladder, I'm putting you to bed.” She smacked his behind to get him moving, making him jump just the tiniest bit.  
Cullen startled at her smack, turning to follow her orders. She was right, sleep was probably best, if he could get there. He climbed the ladder, it more difficult than usual, the hot liquid cooling on his trousers. He got up to the platform and grabbed her hand, helping her up the rest of the way. “Go on.” She waved toward the bed, sounding like an irritated mother. Pouting, like an irate child, he moved to his bed, removing his trousers with a sigh of relief. Ilithyia watched him, keeping a hold on her desire and then removed her own clothes, keeping her small clothes on and taking a clean shirt of his, pulling it over her head. “I'll stay with you until you fall asleep.” She said softly and he gave her the tiniest smile, love for her blooming in his chest.  
They got into his bed, Ilithyia laying on her back, Cullen's head pillowed on her breast, her fingers stroking through her hair. “Sleep Cullen. I'm right here.” She whispered. His eyes were already drooping, his breathing getting slower. He was so tired, but frightened to succumb to the nightmares. “Let me fight them for you.” She said, he relaxed further, listening to the beating of her heart under his ear. Her stroking his hair, whispering sweet nothings and I love you’s in his ear, and the beating of her heart lulled him to sleep.  
Ilithyia felt his entire body relax, his final tense breath leaving his body. He was asleep, really asleep. She had planned on staying until he fell asleep, go and get some food before coming back to him, but his body was wrapped around hers and she was afraid if she moved him, he would wake. That was the last thing she wanted for him. He needed the rest. Lately, she had noticed the circles under his eyes get darker, his reflexes slower, his love making was even different, but she was giving him the space to work through whatever it was, but when she walked in on him spilling the coffee, although funny, was worrying. She did get one good thing out of this situation, Cullen always smelled like delicious coffee, making her just want to shove her face in his neck and never leave. With his smell, warmth, and her relief at him finally sleeping, she dosed off as well, fingers tangled in his hair.

She didn't wake until early the next morning, dawn peeking through the window blinds. She was surprised she had slept this long, especially when she didn't get...A loud grumble filled the room, didn't get dinner. She looked at the man wrapped around her and smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek, his face moving from her breast to her neck. She smoothed her nose along his jaw, inhaling the dark, rich scent of coffee and her stomach grumbled again.  
“Do you want me to slay the dragon that won't be quiet?” Cullen's rough, muffled voice asked, his stubble scrapping her skin as he spoke.  
She smiled, ruffling his hair with a laugh. “It wouldn't be such an angry dragon If you didn't smell like fresh sexy coffee.” She teased.  
He lifted his head to look down at her, the circle around his eyes lighter, his skin had more color to it, his eyes lighter. “So it's because I smell like coffee that your stomach is planning on eating you if you don't feed it?” He asked her, brows furrowed.  
She nodded with a laugh, “All your fault, but it smells so good.”  
He laughed, rolling his eyes, “Okay, I'll manage to spill coffee on myself more often to please your senses, Inquisitor.” He leaned down, lips brushing hers just lightly.  
“Yes, thank you.” She whispered, parting her lips for his kiss, wrapping her limbs around him. Food and coffee could wait just a little longer, she thought as he kissed her, tongue slipping along hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, I actually haven't played Inquisition, but I have watched my roommate play it... several times. I'm currently playing Origins for the second time, but love Cullen. I have a few fanfictions I've written that I will post. *Blushes* Most of them are smut. I hope you enjoy. Also, the Inquisitor is mine, but the rest of the gang isn't. Unfortunately.


End file.
